


Red Sun Rising

by Blackberreh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragons, Eldritch, Eldritch Abomination Indra, Lovecraftian, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: A decade ago, Tobirama was banished from the Order of Magi for dabbling in forbidden magics and defiling the laws of nature. It was better than imprisonment or execution, though it was still a bitter pill to swallow.Ten years later, Tobirama receives a letter begging his return. Something has happened to the Archmage Indra, and his younger brother believes Tobirama's the only one who can help figure out what is going on.Really, the Archmage should have known better than to dabble in the forbidden. He was the one who banished Tobirama for it after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I WASN'T PLANNING ON POSTING ANOTHER WIP FIC but here I am;;; This is another interactive story I'm doing on tumblr thats... much longer than the first jfc;;; So here's the first chapter for now x''D
> 
> This is what I've been calling the High Magic AU (not to confuse it with my other magic AU Under Grey Skies) and basically y'all can look forwards to Eldritch abomination Indra and tentacles and other fun things! I hope you guys enjoy, it's been a blast developing it lol. You can check out my tumblr for all the art and designs I've done for it so far~

 

Of all the people he expected to find waiting for him at the gates, it certainly wasn't Izuna.

It had been over a decade since Tobirama had seen him last. Really, seen  _ everyone _ last, and it just felt odd that it was Izuna he would meet with first after such a long time. Considering they never really got along in the first place.

He hadn't changed much. Shed off the baby fat, grown his hair out longer - and with the dark circles under his eyes, he looked so much like his elder brother it was uncanny.

It was downright  _ creepy  _ when Izuna grinned at him, and the first words out of his mouth were, “You look like a barbarian. When was the last time you bathed?”

Tobirama shot him an unimpressed look and shoved his pack at him to carry. “I've been on the move for a week straight since I needed to get here in a timely manner. When do you  _ think _ I would have had time?”

Izuna's nose wrinkled but he carried the bag anyway. “That is disgusting. As soon as we're inside you are so going to have a bath. And you need to shave off that  _ thing _ that's growing on your face. I think it might be a fungus of some sort. In fact, I think we should take you to a medic and get you checked out.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes, holding back a snort of amusement. “I’m fine.” He said dryly. “Though a bath sounds like heaven right about now.”

“I  _ insist _ .” Izuna stressed. For a moment, they looked at each other, Tobirama with a quirked brow and Izuna with a serious expression. Then his lips twitched, and Tobirama let out an inelegant snort, and they both burst into laughter.

It was odd. Utterly  _ bizarre _ to laugh like this together when the last time Tobirama they had been in one another’s presence, Izuna wouldn’t even  _ look  _ at him. But… it felt good. To laugh like this. 

It lightened his heart a little bit. Considering the circumstances for his return, it was desperately needed. 

“Come on.” Izuna shouldered Tobirama’s pack and started across the courtyard. “Ashura had your old room cleared out. It was mostly used as storage, and all the stuff you left behind still there, so you can-” Izuna paused and gave him a once-over. “... Put on some clean clothes.  _ Please _ .”

Once more Tobirama rolled his eyes and slung his staff over his back, and began to follow. Hearing that his old room was still… well, hearing that it hadn’t been given to someone else or converted into a proper storage room made his heart ache. Just a little. He’d only been allowed to take a few of his possessions when he left. It was… nice to know that his things hadn’t been touched.

He couldn’t help but wonder why though. 

The citadel hadn’t changed much in the ten years he’d been gone. There looked to be a few new additions to the structure, some new outbuildings and what looked to be a new offshoot tower was under construction. The white marble walls still gleamed beautifully in the waning light, but in the atmosphere there was just something that felt…

Off.

He’d noticed it, the closer he’d gotten. The Order of Magi’s citadel reeked of powerful magics; wards upon wards were woven through the air in a circumference that spanned the entire structure and even a few miles beyond its expansive walls. It was a beacon to anyone who had even a touch of magic sense. It was so familiar, achingly so, and it felt like he was coming home. 

In a way, he was.

But through the magic drenched air, there was a tang of something that was… hard to focus on. The more he tried to focus on it, the more difficult it was to grasp - yet he also couldn’t block it out. A contradiction. It raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Set his teeth on edge.

It wasn’t  _ right _ .

He noticed that there were fewer people about too. It could simply be due to the late hour, if Tobirama remembered correctly then it would be dinner time around now, but even still. Those he saw moving about the courtyard did so with their heads down - moving quickly in the waning light.

Tobirama pursed his lips and faced forwards, observing Izuna carefully.  _ He _ felt normal, his magical aura bright and simmering with heat and electricity. Izuna had always been loud and easy going, unlike his brother Madara, but now he carried himself with a tension that he never held before. He was smiling, bright and easy as ever, but the dark circles under his eyes spoke for themselves.

There was something going on in the Order. And if Ashura’s letter was correct, then it had to do with the Archmage.

Indra Otsutsuki. 

Just thinking of that man had a heavy weight appearing in his stomach. The memory of Indra watching him with those cold dark eyes and emotionless face came to mind as easily as if it had only taken place yesterday. Not ten years ago, when he had been exiled from the Order for defying orders and breaking the laws that protected the Order and everything it stood for.

It hadn’t been Tobirama’s proudest moment. There were some times he even regretted it. If he’d been anyone else, then he would have been imprisoned and likely executed.

But whether that was because of who his family was, or it was because Indra felt pity for him, Tobirama had never been certain.

As if the gods had read his mind and decided it was delightful time to start pulling strings, Tobirama felt something tickle the edges of his senses. It was something very, very familiar. 

As familiar as it was  _ wrong _ .

A chill crept down Tobirama’s spine. Izuna didn’t notice when Tobirama’s steps faltered and came to a stop, the younger man continued on towards the large, wooden doors that served as the main entrance to the citadel while Tobirama stood frozen. 

Tobirama sucked in a breath, and slowly looked up.

High up above, on one of the balconies closest to the top where Tobirama’s eyes could no longer make out explicit detail, there was a flash of white and silver. It caught the fading light as it fluttered in the wind, making the figure appear as if they were glowing, and Tobirama swallowed an odd feeling of trepidation.

This was it. The off feeling that he’d felt lingering in the atmosphere. It was…

It made something inside of him hiss and bristle, threatened and ready to defend. Something dark and not right and -

Ashura’s letter made sense now. The hastily scrawled plea for Tobirama to return, the apology for not being able to explain in writing and that he’d properly tell Tobirama in person. The fear that there was something very,  _ very _ wrong with his brother.

High up on that balcony, Indra Otsutsuki stood and watched. Watched the courtyard. Watched  _ Tobirama. _

He could see something flashing around the edges of his perception, in the shadows, in the aura surrounding the Archmage. Something black. Something vile. Something tempting.

Tobirama let out a shuddering breath. It would seem that the Archmage was aware of his presence now. His hand twitched, and he was hit with the almost absurd urge to  _ wave _ . Something his brother would do, not himself.

Indra had been the one to banish him. It felt ridiculously vindictive to wave.

Tobirama stifled the urge, steeled himself, and averted his eyes. He could feel Indra’s gaze on him, like he was trying to pierce him with his eyes alone.

Tobirama had known that if he was to ever return to the Citadel that it wouldn’t be under the best of terms. He knew that meeting Indra again wouldn’t… go well. Though they had yet to meet face to face, he knew it would likely be just as bad as he initially feared. Now… it would likely be worse. 

Ashura had asked him back in the hopes that he could help with Indra. It was only out of obligation to past bonds and lingering emotions that he agreed. 

Whatever was to come… it wouldn’t do to antagonise the Archmage. Not when it was very, very obvious that there _ was  _ something wrong with him.

“Oi, Senju.”

Tobirama jerked and looked down at Izuna. The younger man was watching him with dark, knowing eyes, the smile gone from his face. Tobirama watched as those eyes flickered up, and Izuna’s lips pressed into a thin line. Abruptly, he jerked back around and started walking again. “Let’s go. If we hurry up you might actually be able to get some food.” He forced a cheerful tone into his words. “The cooks have actually improved in the time you’ve been gone. It’s one of the better changes to have happened around here.”

Tobirama squared his shoulders and breathed in deep, before he moved to follow.

The entire time, he felt Indra’s eyes boring into him, and that dark aura pressing in around him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t ask.” Izuna murmured as the doors creaked closed behind them. “Not here. Ashura’ll  fill you in once you’ve gotten settled. It’s… it’s not looking good.”

Tobirama grimaced and fell into step beside Izuna as he began to walk the old, familiar path to his room. Even after so long, it felt natural. Normal. “I think I gathered that. But… why me?”

Izuna shot him a look and snorted. He opened his mouth, but fell silent as a couple of apprentices passed them in the hall. They only glanced at the two of them and bowed their heads in respect before they disappeared without a word, and once again Tobirama was struck with that odd nostalgia. Before, they would have started and stammered out a greeting. 

Looking as he did now, he supposed it was only normal that no-one would recognise him.

“Not here.” Izuna muttered again, and they continued the walk in silence. They passed several more apprentices and a few fully fledged mages, though thankfully none of them tried to stop Izuna for a chat. There was a somber, quiet air about them that Tobirama was certain he was not imagining - in the past it wasn’t as if the halls of the citadel were filled with chatter and mirth, but even still…

It just raised more questions. What, exactly, had happened?

They couldn’t have reached Tobirama’s old room soon enough. The door creaked noisily as Izuna pushed it open and entered, and Tobirama - feeling a slight hesitancy - followed.

It truly didn’t look that different to how he’d left it. It had been a spacious room - a double bed pushed into a corner, a few bookshelves covering one wall. A desk and drawers placed in the corner opposite the bed, and a closet next to a door that led to a small washroom. It had always been a rather nice set up that he’d achieved due to his position as head researcher - privacy that few in the order were rewarded. Something that Tobirama had never taken for granted, and had missed greatly in the aftermath.

He’d always been a private person. Ten years travelling the country hadn’t changed that. 

By habit, he made his way over to the desk. It used to be covered in books and paper, his research notes and spell algorithms dumped in messy piles that he never did have time to fully tidy up. A quick check in the desk drawer showed his old wards still in place, and it took but a thought to unlock them. Papers written in his familiar chicken scratch and old leather bound journals full of his notes were placed neatly within, and Tobirama let out a breath.

There were only a few people who knew how to undo his wards. One of those people had been Indra.

… He didn’t want to think that it felt good to be back. But it did.  

“I’m surprised this is still here.” He murmured and closed the drawer. He would have to go through them later. 

Izuna dumped his bag on the small storage chest at the foot of the bed and shrugged. “Well. Your notes were thoroughly combed for anything deemed… well, forbidden, and the rest were just. Put away. The Archmage told us to leave it be and since then this rooms kinda just been. Locked away. Orochimaru used to store some of his more… cantankerous potion ingredients here, but other than that no-ones really been in here.”

“Orochimaru…” The name sounded familiar. “He was an apprentice when I was here last. A prodigy, wasn’t he?”

Izuna pulled a face. “Yeah. He’s a teacher now. Used to ask after your research a lot but all of the… well, all of the evidence of what you did was either burned or locked away. The little shit’s creepy, I’ll tell you that now. I’m surprised he’s not elbows deep in someone's corpse and following in your footsteps.”   


Tobirama shot him a flat look. He wouldn’t have thought Izuna would sound so dismissive when talking of the incident, but, well. It’s been ten years. Time heals all wounds and dulls the memory and all that rot. 

Izuna, as always, was unaffected by his glare and moved over to the door, before very firmly closing it. Tobirama twitched at the flare of magic as Izuna layered several locking and silencing wards over the wood, before he turned to Tobirama with his arms crossed over his chest.

His expression was flat. “So. How have you been?”

Tobirama’s eyes narrowed. He mimicked the younger man’s posture, crossing his arms over his chest. He certainly made more of an intimidating figure, being quite a bit taller and carrying more muscle. Physical strength was a necessary component for survival in the rough countryside, since magic couldn’t fix every little problem. “As well as can be expected. And what of you?”

“As well as can be expected.” Izuna parroted. They stared at one another for several long seconds, but Tobirama wasn’t going to budge.

He’d grown very patient over the years.

Izuna, it seemed, had not.

He broke their gaze finally and let out an explosive sigh. “Damn it, how is it possible you’ve grown even colder? I thought getting sent out to be amongst the people would have taught you how to be more approachable.”

“I wasn’t ‘sent out’.” Tobirama said flatly. “I was  _ banished _ . Ordered to never return under penalty of imprisonment or death. It was only Ashura’s reassurance that the banishment had been lifted that had me coming back. Now, will you tell me just what the hell is going on?”

Izuna pursed his lips and averted his eyes again. “... We should wait for Ashura. He’d be able to fill you in better than I.” 

Tobirama’s eyes narrowed. After a moment, he sighed. “Fine. Since you wish to wait, I will take that bath you  _ insisted _ I take. It would be nice to get clean.”

As patient as he was, being back here was unbalancing him, and his patience was wearing thin. It would probably be a good idea to distance himself from Izuna for a few moments. Gods know what would happen if they spent any long amount of time together; things would likely revert back to the old days when they were constantly at each other’s throats.

He pulled his staff off his back and leaned it next to the closet and pulled off the fur cloak, neatly placing it in a pile at the foot of the bed. He didn’t spare Izuna a glance as he opened his pack, pulled out one of the few spare sets of clean clothes he had with him, and disappeared into the bathroom.

He didn’t bother looking in the closet. He did not miss the restricting nature of robes, that was for certain. 

He closed and locked the door behind him, and for a long moment he just stood there, breathing. 

That feeling lingered. He was unable to block it out, now that he knew the source. He wondered… just what Indra had done.

It didn’t bode well. Not at all.

He took his time cleaning himself up under the shower, deciding to save a soak in the tub for later. Hot water was a luxury on the road, and he was going to savour it for as long as he could. The small bathroom filled up with steam quickly, and time passed in a blur. He washed his hair, washed his body, and then just - stood under the falling hot water and allowed it to relax his muscles. And tried not to think.

It was only when he felt Ashura’s presence nearby that he got out of the shower and toweled himself dry. For a moment he rubbed his chin and debated shaving, but decided against it; it could be done later. Besides, he’d gotten used to facial hair a long time ago. Grooming oneself in the middle of the wilderness proved to be difficult. 

He exited the bathroom in a billow of steam, dressed in clean clothes and still towling his hair dry when he felt Ashura’s presence stop outside the bedroom door. Izuna was lounging in the chair by the desk as he waited, and blinked at Tobirama dumbly for a few moments before saying, “You grew your hair out?”   
  


For someone who was usually so sharp, Izuna could be remarkedly unobservant. 

  
Tobirama just rolled his eyes and dismantled Izuna’s wards (ignoring his indignant squawk) and opened the door before Ashura had a chance to knock. The elder mage stood there, hand half raised in a fist, and blinked rapidly at Tobirama. Ashura looked practically the same as he had a decade ago - but there was a tightness around his mouth and eyes that spoke of a deep seated stress. They softened at the sight of Tobirama though, and Ashura gave a wide grin.

Tobirama barely had time to tense before Ashura wrapped him in a bear hug, laughing loudly and exuberantly. “Tobi! It’s so good to see you again after so long! You grew up!”   
  
Tobirama’s lip curled and he quickly untangled himself from the man’s affection. It was remarkable, how much Ashura reminded him of Hashirama at times. It kind of rankled a little, that he was meeting with anyone  _ other _ than his last remaining brother first, but… well. From what he understood, Hashirama had a lot more important things occupying his time. Tobirama was patient. He could wait.

He batted away Ashura’s hands when he tried to hug him again, and sniffed. “I was an adult when I left, or has your memory failed you? Honestly Ashura.”

Ashura just grinned and ruffled his hair - to which Tobirama jerked away with a scowl, and Ashura’s grin faltered. Tobirama pretended not to notice and simply gathered his hair up into a loose bun, and let out a sigh. “As good as it is to see you again, you asked me back here for a reason, Ashura. And I want answers. Now. We can save the pleasantries for later.”   
  
When he looked back at the elder mage, Ashura looked grim. He kicked the door closed behind him and placed his own locking and silencing wards in place, and turned to look at them with his arms crossed over his chest. Izuna had righted himself in his chair and looked somber. The atmosphere in the room darkened, and Tobirama let out a breath.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed. May as well get comfortable. He had a feeling he was in for a long story.

For a while, Ashura was silent, his eyes distant - likely gathering his thoughts. When he started speaking, it was quietly, as if he were afraid to be overheard even with the silencing wards in place. “How much do you know about the war going on with Lightening country?”

Tobirama frowned and rested his elbows on his thighs. “Not much if I’m honest. I tended to avoid the northern countries when I could. Too much conflict, even amongst themselves. I’d heard it’s been getting… worse. I meant to look into it, but… well. Then I got your letter.”   
  
Ashura gave a short nod. “Around two months ago, we were called to the eastern front. We’d received some… concerning news. Kumo was apparently using beasts that no one could identify and had completely annihilated the soldiers who’d been stationed there. Usually the Archmage would not have come, but the descriptions we got of these beasts were… bad. And it  _ was _ bad, Tobi. They weren’t like anything I’d ever seen before. Weird chimera like things, pieced together with rotting flesh.”

Tobirama stiffened. “... Undead?”

“That’s what the Archmage thought.” Ashura ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. “But none of the usual holy spells worked. Things went to hell in a handbasket fast, as you can imagine. Things… they got really,  _ really bad _ . We were losing more and more men, regular weapons didn't even scratch them, nothing was working. I was separated from Indra and I discovered that fire worked at keeping them at bay at least, but then… I don’t know. Indra did something, I never saw what. Just…”

He looked away, eyes distant. “... You know it’s forbidden to mess with the laws of nature and reality, Tobi. The gods are not meant to be disturbed by likes of us mortals.”

Tobirama grimaced, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “... I know too well. What did Indra do?”

Ashura shook his head. “I don’t  _ know _ . Like I said, I never saw it. No-one did. But it was… terrifying. The sky fucking  _ turned black _ . Then I just heard screams. It happened so fast, and then the sky was back to normal and… and I was standing in a sea of blood. Those creatures, and the Kumo soldiers with them, they were all torn to shreds. I ordered our remaining men to retreat and went to find Indra, and when I did, he…”   
  
Tobirama let out a breath. “What state was he in?”   
  
“It was bad.” Distress creased Ashura’s face. “He was covered in blood. He was there physically, but I don’t think his mind was. Kept muttering something about the Order and the war being the death of us? I couldn’t make sense of it. And he wouldn’t let me touch him. I tried to knock him out with a spell but it didn’t work. In the end he sort of just… stopped. And at first I thought he was back to normal, but he just felt… not right. You can feel it, can’t you? There aren’t many other mages that are as sensitive to it as you and I are.”

“... Yeah.” He admitted. “I can sense it. As soon as I neared the Citadel I could feel that something was off.”

Ashura pursed his lips. “Sometimes the feeling gets worse before it fades. It makes my skin crawl. Since we returned, Indra hasn’t left the top floor of the Citadel. He’s different. Harsher. Sometimes he looks at me and I feel like he… wants me dead. Or that he wants to eat me.  _ Or something _ . I don’t know what to tell Hashirama, or the rest of the Order. I’m at a complete loss. So I reached out to you because...”

“You were hoping I could help Indra because I violated the laws too.” Tobirama tapped his fingers to his lips, frowning in thought. “It sounds like Indra did… whatever he did out of desperation. When you use forbidden magics there are always consequences, so Indra is likely suffering from the effects of whatever he did. How many others know about this?”   
  
Ashura waved a hand about the room. “Just us. I’ve kept it under wraps as best as I could. Hashirama knows something’s up, but I told him I would handle it. I just…” He groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. “I don’t know what to do, Tobi. I can’t keep covering for him. And I feel like if things continue as they are,  _ someone’s _ going to end up dead and it’ll be all my fault.  _ Please _ tell me you’ll help. I know that I -  _ we _ failed you in the past, but… ”

Tobirama sighed and closed his eyes. His head was starting to hurt, and an anxiety was beginning to gnaw a pit in his stomach. 

_ Indra… just what did you do? _

“Of course I’ll help.” He said gruffly after a minute passed. “I can’t ignore this. My ties to the Order may have been severed, but…” 

He wasn’t prepared for Ashura to tackle him to the bed in a hug. “Thank you! Thank you Tobi! By the gods I’ve been so worried and stressed but now that you’re here-”   
  
“Enough, enough!” Tobirama spat, attempting to shove him off. But it was futile it would seem, the elder mage was like a leech - and by the gods it sounded like he was starting to  _ cry _ . “Ashura! Let me go! Before I set you on fire!”

It was with some cursing - and laughter from Izuna before he deigned to help - that Ashura was dislodged from Tobirama. The elder mage sniffled and rubbed his eyes, muttering his apologies. 

Tobirama glowered up at him as he righted himself. “I’m going to help. Now, if you’re done with your theatrics I would like to get some rest. It’s getting late, so I suggest we reconvene tomorrow and work out what the next step will be.”   
  
Ashura perked up. “Why don’t you come down and grab some dinner first?”

Tobirama hesitated. His stomach decided then to loudly complain about the fact that he had not yet eaten that day, and his cheeks began to heat. Tobirama grumbled and Izuna burst into quiet snickers. “I think your stomach’s decided for you.”   
  
Tobirama shook his head and sighed. “No, I’m hungry but I am also very tired. I think I’ll retire for the night. Get some sleep. It’s been a while since I’ve slept in a bed.”   
  
Ashura laughed. “Sure, alright. I can send someone up with something small if you’d like?”   
  
Tobirama waved him off and stretched. “I’m fine. I’ll see the two of you tomorrow, alright?”

Ashura and Izuna exchanged a glance. Tobirama pretended he didn’t notice, instead making himself busy with unpacking a few supplies from his bag. He listened with half an ear as the two agreed, and it was only as they left the room, the door swinging shut behind them that Tobirama stopped. 

He shoved everything back into the bag, gathered his fur cloak and hung it in the closet amongst the old dusty robes, and then sat on the bed and closed his eyes.

And waited.

Minutes ticked by. Tobirama took this time to stretch out his senses, get a feel for the general state of the Citadel. There  _ were _ fewer people inhabiting it than he remembered, but he chalked that up to the war - the front line needed mages to fight, after all. The general emotions that coloured the auras of those that remained were a mix of stress and anxiety. Some triumph, very few happy. Though whether the negativity was due to the war or general stresses from studying or researching, Tobirama wasn’t sure.

And then there was Indra’s presence, hovering on the edges of his consciousness. Tobirama had done his best not to focus on it, but now he gave it all of his attention.

It set his teeth on edge. Caused his instincts to bristle in anxiety. Made him want to take back his words and leave and not come back. It was like sharp claws were raking over his nerves, or nails scraping down a chalkboard, mingled in with the familiar fiery soul that was purely Indra. It had  _ tainted _ him.

But then there was that undercurrent to it. Something that  _ called _ to him. He tried not to focus on the small, buried part of himself that wanted to just  _ prod _ that feeling and see just what would come in it.

If he was going to see Indra, he would need to keep himself in check. He’d managed for the past ten years, it wasn’t difficult. It  _ shouldn’t _ be that difficult. 

But with Indra right there… he had just a small inkling that it might be, more so than he’d ever imagined.

Tobirama stiffened as something brushed up against his senses, sending what felt… almost like a  _ croon _ his way, and Tobirama abruptly reared away and centered himself, pulling his senses back. He sucked in a breath and opened his eyes, seeing nothing but his darkened room, and scrubbed a shaky hand down his face.

Alright. That was a first. Indra had… noticed his presence. 

That was somewhat frightening.

Tobirama braced himself, and stretched out his senses once more. He felt that a lot of the Citadel inhabitants had settled down. Ashura was somewhere in the lower levels, likely the kitchen. Izuna was where Tobirama thought he remembered his rooms were. And Indra was…

Still. Alert. 

Waiting for him, Tobirama realised.

Well… that was it, then.

It was time to go.

Tobirama scooped up his staff and held it in a tight grip, and stood before the door for a few moments. Hesitating. 

He wasn’t sure what he would find. The thought maybe frightened him, just a little bit. 

But… it had to be done.

He sucked in a deep breath and opened the door.

And came face to face with Indra.

“Tobirama.” He said, dark, hollow eyes raking over his form. “You’re back. You’re not supposed to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter is up!!! This 'choose your own adventure' type writing is really quite fun xD Though sadly there's no poll at the end of this chapter for you guys. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!

_ The knock on the door had Tobirama stiffening. _

_ It was a familiar aura waiting outside. The guards had been dismissed - Tobirama could feel them trudging down the hall and then stopping, giving space. Waiting. _

_ Tobirama let out a breath. All negative thought and emotion he pushed into an imaginary box in the back of his mind, and with barely a thought he flicked a finger and the door creaked open. _

_ It was easier not to think and feel. He had to be careful, lest all of the negativity fester, but for now.. it was preferable. _

_ He didn't look up as Indra entered on silent feet, merely focused on his task of packing. He was only allowed to bring essentials - a few books and clothes. Some keepsakes, old gifts from his family. His research was to be left behind. Tobirama wouldn't be surprised if they burned it all. _

_ Indra didn't say a word. Nor did he move much, apart from closing the door behind him. He was waiting for Tobirama to acknowledge him, and he wouldn't go away until Tobirama did. _

_ He let out another breath, staring unseeingly at the still very bare travel pack before him. He didn't feel anything. He could do this. _

_ He turned and looked at Indra. “Archmage. Do you require something of me before I leave?” _

_ Indra's face was unreadable. Tobirama wondered if Indra was doing the same again - locking away all of that emotion to make going about the day easier. That wouldn't surprise him. _

_ It was better to not feel.  _

_ For a long while, Indra just watched him. Tobirama wondered if he was going to apologise. It would be useless of he did. There wasn't anything else he could have done in this situation.  _

_ “You shouldn't have gotten caught.” Was what Indra said. Not ‘you shouldn't have done it’. Not ‘what were you thinking’. ‘You shouldn't have gotten caught’. _

_ Indra understood why Tobirama did it. Curiosity was a Magician's greatest bane, and few dared to delve into the darker aspects of magic. There was a reason such things were forbidden, often causing unstoppable catastrophes whenever someone bit off more than they could chew. Magic always had a price, and the darker and more powerful it was, the more drastic the price you - and often those around you - paid. _

_ Tobirama was lucky that his price was something that only he had to bear.  _

_ Maybe that's why he was getting off so lightly. Or maybe it was his name. _

_ Or maybe it was because Indra felt pity for him. _

_ “No. I shouldn't have.” Tobirama agreed. He turned back around and continued packing, feeling Indra's eyes boring into his back. _

_ Tobirama wished he would leave. It was getting difficult to keep a lid on his emotions with those dark eyes never leaving his form. _

_ It was a while before Indra spoke again. “I've taken the opportunity to inform your brother of your sentence. It is likely he will meet you and escort you off the premises.” _

_ “Thank you for informing me.” Tobirama said, voice monotone. He didn't even want to think about how his brother had reacted upon hearing the news of his transgressions.  _

_ “Tobirama.”  _

_ His hands stilled. There was something - some unidentifiable emotion threading Indra's voice. It caused him to look up. _

_ Indra was frowning. Brows creased, lips pressed into a thin line. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them, and Tobirama's breath caught in his throat. _

_ Indra placed a hand on his shoulder, grip light, almost hesitant. Tobirama couldn't recall ever seeing Indra willingly touch another, not even his younger brother. _

_ His touch was warm - aura sparking along Tobirama's senses.  _

_ “I hope, in time, you can forgive me.” Indra's words mirrored those he had spoken during the trial, originally too soft for anyone else to hear. “The Order is losing a great man.” _

_ Tobirama's lip curled, something bitter slipping through the cracks of his control. “Yes. I suppose I shouldn't have gotten caught then, yes?” _

_ “You shouldn't have.” Indra repeated. Tobirama let out a breath, trying to wrangle the emotions under his control once again, and met Indra's eyes. _

_ The emotion within them had him freezing. A mix of anger, of sorrow, and of something Tobirama wouldn't dare put a name to. _

_ And then Indra was pulling away, creating more space between them, and that space felt like an ever growing chasm. Tobirama's hand twitched, and he reached out without thinking, catching the white of Indra's cloak and stopping him in his tracks. _

_ Indra didn't look at him. Tobirama felt something in his chest sinking. _

_ He released the cloak and lowered his hand, and Indra left through the door, _

_ He didn’t look back. _

 

* * *

 

Indra stared at him with those dark, hollow eyes - fathomless depths that seemed to dig into his soul. In the darkness of the hall behind him the shadows seemed to writhe and curl, like they were alive. The feeling was there - causing his nerves to shriek and his stomach to clench and he couldn’t help jerking back away from the Archmage, startled and afraid-

Tobirama’s foot caught on an uneven stone tile, and he suddenly found himself toppling backwards.

He didn’t see Indra move. He only really registered it when a hand suddenly caught his shirt in an iron grip, stopping him mid-fall.

He moved on instinct. He tightened his grip on his staff, magic sparking across the surface of his skin, and swung blindly.

That same iron grip caught his wrist, hard enough to cause his hand to go numb, and abruptly he was tugged upright -

And held almost flush against Indra’s taller frame.

Those dark eyes bore into his own. Hollow - fathomless - it felt like Tobirama was staring into a void of darkness and an odd feeling washed over him. One that reminded him of a time long, long ago, when he’d overstepped his bounds and -

“Interesting.” Indra murmured. He was close. So close. Tobirama found he couldn’t move. “Your eyes… so you were affected back then, weren’t you?”

Tobirama held his breath, his mind and stomach churning.

The grip Indra had on him was strong. Too strong - he hadn't even stumbled under the height of catching Tobirama, which spoke of his physical strength having been affected by whatever it was he did. Tobirama's instincts screamed at him, his magic bubbled under the surface of his skin, but somehow - he managed to keep a cool head. And that was good - because any rash decisions, and rash moves could result in his death.

Tobirama would very much prefer if he did not die, thank you very much.

“What are you doing here, Tobirama?” Indra said. There was an odd inflection in his tone that had Tobirama’s stomach fluttering. His face remained still as marble. But his eyes... they flitted over his body - from his face to where some of his chest was exposed from the grip Indra had on his shirt, to his shoulders. Then back to his face. “You were banished. You know the consequences of returning. Why would you do that?”

Tobirama swallowed. Slowly, he reached up with his free hand to grip Indra’s wrist - the one holding him by his shirt. He lessened the tight reign he had on his strength, and squeezed.

The creaking of Indra’s bones was audible. Indra didn’t even twitch. 

“Indra.” Addressing him after so long felt bizarre. Not unlike being back here. Being in his very different, but still fundamentally the same aura. 

It brought back a bitterness that Tobirama had long ago tried to bury. It took a good deal of willpower to keep from baring his teeth in challenge. Or baring his throat in submission. He really wished that side of him could settle on what it actually  _ wanted _ . 

He sucked in a steadying breath. Gentled his grip on Indra’s wrist. The Archmage had done nothing violent to him. Had caught him as Tobirama was falling. He felt no  _ ill _ intent simmering in Indra’s  _ familiar but not _ aura. It was hard to focus on though - too many rapidly changing emotions, so much so they just mingled and blurred together. And wasn’t  _ that _ different, Tobirama always remembered Indra feeling calm and collected. It was why he had always thought Indra kept his emotions locked away, like Tobirama had tried to do for the longest time during his banishment.

Now though, it was very clear that keeping his emotions locked away was something Indra was not doing  _ at all _ . 

Indra’s face was a blank mask, but his aura told a completely different tale. 

“I returned at Ashura’s request.” Tobirama said after a moment. “He had some fears he would like me to help put to rest.”

Indra’s eyebrows slowly creased together and his mouth tightened. The first visible sign of emotion. His aura flickered with something black and ugly. “Ashura...?”

“He was concerned.” Tobirama hurried to reassure him, observing the change in Indra’s aura and filing away for further thought. “After what happened. With the war.”

Indra’s eyes narrowed, his aura blackening further. Abruptly, he released Tobirama and made to step back, but Tobirama didn’t let him - still keeping a hold of the Archmage’s wrist. Tobirama knew at that moment that he was playing with fire.

Indra took a step back, and Tobirama followed.

That blackened emotion reeked of ill intent, and Tobirama knew that if he were to let go, then Indra would go and do something he would likely regret. Indra looked at him with those dark eyes, wide and wild, his pale lips pulled back to reveal sharpened teeth and blackened gums - out of the corner of Tobirama’s eyes, the shadows began to twist and writhe. Voices, whispers, barely audible to his ears, inducing a sense of anxiety and fear-

Heightened and unstable emotion. Enhanced physical strength and physical changes. Illusions? Auditory and visual?

Tobirama didn’t let go, and relaxed the iron hold he had on his own control. The scent of ozone filled the air and the hair on his body stood on end - there was the faintest crackle of electricity, and the air around them grew cold and damp.

Indra stilled. His nostrils flared. Tobirama took a step closer, barely daring to breathe - he dropped his staff, ignoring the clatter it made as it hit the floor, and gripped Indra’s shoulder tightly.

Indra’s eyes grew unfocused. Another thing that Tobirama noted and filed away. The shadows stilled, and the whispers quieted - though they were still there. Faintly.

He wondered if that had to do with him touching Indra - wondered if it was because of this physical connection -

But then, the whispers quieted completely.

Tobirama focused entirely on Indra, wary.

The Archmage was staring down at him with dark, unfocused eyes. 

“Indra?” Tobirama tried, voice soft. That black emotion had faded, dwindled into something weak and pathetic - and at the sound of Tobirama’s voice, Indra snapped back to attention. Their eyes met, and for a moment they just stared at one another.

Indra looked… lost.

Tobirama let the Archmage go, and Indra stood there for a second, looking like he was drowning -

And then he was gone. He just disappeared, like a shadow when light shines down on it.

Tobirama could feel him still. Partially. That eerie sense of wrongness, lingering in the air around them. He focused, and could feel him properly - again a writhing mass of emotion up near the top of the Citadel. Nowhere near Ashura, who he could still feel near the bottom levels. He felt him move around a bit, and then stop. He remained stationary.

Tobirama let out a breath, and hesitated. It looked like… he had calmed Indra down, from whatever that dark, twisted mood had been -

-Jealousy, his mind supplied -

And now that he was no longer feeling like he was going to tear Ashura’s throat out, he had… retreated.

Tobirama didn’t want to focus on why Indra had felt what he did. Not exactly - he’d managed to keep a hold of his own emotions so far, he didn’t want to strain his control even further. No, he wanted to know why Indra had felt it so strongly.

He needed to talk to Indra.  _ Actually talk to him. _

He waited a few minutes, calming himself - giving Indra some time, before he left his room, staff once again in hand. Just in case. 

It was an unspoken rule that those of the order were not allowed on the top floors without express permission from the Archmage or those directly under him. They served as the Archmage’s private living quarters, and where the more rare texts were kept to prevent the reckless from discovering magics beyond their ken.

Tobirama had only been up there once before. And ultimately, it had led to his expulsion from the order. He didn’t really think about that a he made his way up the seemingly endless staircase. The windows he passed showed a blackened sky, lightning illuminating the clouds and a torrential downpour of rain - Tobirama grimaced, but didn’t pull himself back under control. Not yet.

He was much too focused on Indra. On the way his emotions churned and his aura jumped and shivered. It was obvious the Archmage was in turmoil, and it caused Tobirama’s heart to clench in sympathy.

It was true that his breaking the law had resulted in his expulsion. But he had never had to fear for his sanity.

Whatever Old God Indra had bargained power from must have been… dark. The gods weren’t good or evil - they were personifications of ideas or forces of nature. The god of light could be just a cruel as the god of dark, and vise versa. But there were plenty of things that were inherently toxic to humans - things like hatred, or despair. It was very clear that the god that Indra had taken that power from was not a friendly one.

At times, Tobirama had struggled himself. But he could see that Indra was… certainly in a worse off position in that regard than he had ever been.

Tobirama had felt the urge to tear someone's throat out. To set a forest on fire and watch it burn. To drown out the screams with the roar of thunder and the howling winds. But his emotions had never been that chaotic, his magic had never felt so… unstable.

_ That was it. _ That’s one of the things he’d been struggling to identify. Indra’s magic was  _ unstable _ , and he was showing remarkable restraint in keeping it under control.

Hopefully Indra would be forthright with answers, should Tobirama be able to get him to speak.

He found Indra on the topmost floor, and the sight that greeted him had him pausing.

Not too far down the hall from where the staircase had brought him, Indra was seated in a small alcove by a window - his face was lit up by the white of lightning strikes as the storm raged outside. His eyes were fixed firmly on the chaos of the sky, hands clasped tightly in his lap, and Tobirama couldn’t help but be struck by how terribly beautiful he looked.

His heart gave a pained twist, and Tobirama steeled himself, before he made his way over.

He stopped with a meter’s distance between them and pursed his lips - suddenly at a loss for words.

It seemed Indra was willing to speak first, thankfully.

“You must think me a hypocrite.” Dark eyes shifted from the window to look at him, searching.

For what, Tobirama had no idea.

“Not exactly.” He answered dryly, and after a moment, slung his staff over his back - unarming himself, in a way. Showing he wasn’t there to fight. “You never warned me against it. Only told me not to get caught. And, well… I was.” He tilted his head. “You, however, have not been. Not exactly.”

Indra tilted his head as well, mimicking the motion, and his eyes fell to half mast. “... Yes. Ah. Only Ashura knows, and…” his brows suddenly scrunched together. Something like disgust twisted his mouth. “He would not betray me. I do not know why I…”

Tobirama only thought for a bare second before he closed the distance between them and took a seat beside Indra on the cushions. He left some space between them, making sure they were not touching, and looked out at the storm raging outside. 

“I'm unsure just what exactly you are going through right now.” He began, voice soft - just loud enough for Indra to hear. “I was lucky, when I did it. The God that was drawn to me was something akin to an elemental. It wasn't an emotion, or a concept, but a force of nature - something not bound to human constraints. It was… difficult to control, yes.” His lips twitched into a small smile. “I'm sure you recall the rather violent storms that seemed to never go away for a while. Not until I left.”

Indra let out a soft hum and after a moment, pulled his knees up to his chest and clasped his hands around them. It almost had Tobirama doing a double take.

He had never seen Indra… seem so small before.

He looked lost again. Dark eyes were fixated on the storm raging outside, his expression drawn. Exhausted.

Tobirama wondered when Indra last slept. Unbidden, his mouth moved on its own, and voiced that thought. “Indra… when did you last get a solid night's rest?”

Indra's lips twitched into something amused and bitter. “You wish an honest answer from me?”

Not liking where this was going, Tobirama nodded.

Indra closed his eyes and leaned over a little - resting his head against the glass. “Since before the war started. My dreams have… not allowed me to rest. And since the battle, they have only gotten worse.”

Tobirama's eyes narrowed. “... Dreams?”

Indra waved his hand dismissively without opening his eyes. “Visions. Nightmares. Of the past, or of the future, take your pick.”

Tobirama barely withheld the urge to scoff. Divination was one of the most unpredictable and fickle magical arts in existence. “And you believe them? Is that why you did it?”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Indra huffed softly, and fell into silence.

Tobirama waited for the Archmage to elaborate further, but Indra remained silent. After a couple of minutes passed, Tobirama wondered if… Indra had fallen asleep.

He hesitated for a moment, before he leaned forwards, reaching out a hand to gently grasp Indra's shoulder-

The Archmage's eyes snapped open and he lashed out, grasping Tobirama's hand tightly. Lighting spiked, bright and close in reaction to Tobirama's surprise, and the younger mage thought he saw a flash of red appear in Indra's eyes.

Indra sucked in a deep breath. His grip on Tobirama lessened. “I tire of this interrogation. You… you must leave. Come to me again tomorrow if you must.”

He said that, but Indra didn't release Tobirama's hand.

Tobirama swallowed. Debated with himself for a moment. Came to a decision.

He had never been good with people and their emotions. In his time travelling around he’d gotten a little better, having helped various people on the road and a lot of the outskirt towns with their various problems and issues. A mage was always needed  _ somewhere _ . Tobirama had learned when to keep his sharp tongue in check when it was needed.

But still. He struggled with what to say.

Gently, he squeezed Indra’s hand. “I’m here to help. Indra… You’re not alone in this. If you tell me what you’re going through I-”

The bones creaked in his hand as Indra squeezed, and suddenly he was on his back on the cushions. Blackness overtook his vision - something that seemed to be a contradicting existence, something both hot and cold, wet and dry, it wrapped around his limbs, slipping under the fabric of his clothes to better get a grip on him. He couldn’t move.

Lightning flashed, and Tobirama’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Indra. 

The Archmage was hovering over him, hands on either side of Tobirama’s head. Red gleamed within his eyes, and his lips were pulled back into a snarl - sharpened teeth, blackened gums, he was close, too close -

And Tobirama found he couldn’t move. But it wasn’t because of fear.

If Indra wished him dead, then he would likely have already made a move.

Indra was trying to scare him off. That much was obvious.

But like this, pinned beneath him, being held down…

Tobirama swallowed. Ignored the tremor of arousal that swept down his spine, and the urge to bare his throat to those sharp teeth once again.

“Indra.” Tobirama murmured, voice a little ragged. The noise that ripped from Indra’s throat in response sounded - hollow. Garbled. “I just want to help.”

“ _ Nothing can help me _ .” Indra hissed and the tendrils tightened around Tobirama’s limbs. “I have  _ read  _  and  _ researched _ and tried  _ potions _ and  _ spells and nothing short of sealing myself away will work!  _ So what makes you think  _ you _ have the ability to help  _ me _ ?”

There was something mocking, something derogatory in Indra’s words, but Tobirama didn’t focus on that. Indra was hovering over him, not quite touching, his knees on either side of Tobirama’s hips - but it was his magic, the blackness of it, thick in the air and overpowering. It felt like it was worming its way beneath his skin, sending shivers down his spine and causing his limbs to prickle with an odd feeling, like blood had been restricted for a while and was now rushing back.

It was looking for something. Tobirama wondered if Indra realised that.

His expression was tense, jaw clenched and teeth bared. The red was very, very obvious in his eyes now, and it was growing brighter by the second.

Indra was losing control.

Well - best thing to do would be to give Indra what he wanted, however subconsciously. Tobirama lessened the reign he had on his control, and allowed another fraction of his own power to slip out. 

The Citadel shook from the sudden crash of thunder, and Indra went still. His magic shivered in the air and abruptly mellowed, and tried to gentle and curl around Tobirama’s body, almost akin to a cat searching for affection.

Like called to like. Indra wasn’t the only one who had been affected by the will of an Elder God. Though no two gods were alike, their magic, their power, came from the same source. It was unclear what that source was, knowledge on the origins of the Elder Gods had long since been lost to time, but…

Tobirama had noticed before, when he’d relaxed his control. Indra had frozen. Calmed. It had something to do with Tobirama’s own magic, he realised. 

It seemed to have the same effect the second time around. Indra’s expression slackened, the red began to dim, and Indra let out a shuddering breath.

Tobirama’s heart skipped a beat when Indra slowly lowered his head down - pressing his forehead against Tobirama’s chest. The tendrils around his limbs slackened and slithered away, and Tobirama could move.

Instinct warred within him. He wanted to leave. To put distance between them. But he also wanted to touch Indra. To hold him.

Tobirama closed his eyes, and hesitantly placed his hands on Indra’s shoulders. He felt the Archmage shiver under his touch and bit the inside of his cheek. “I can help you. I just need you to give me a chance.”

Indra was quiet for a moment. Then slowly, he pulled away, silken hair brushing across the bared skin of Tobirama’s chest, and returned to his seated position. Knees pulled to his chest, head leaning against the glass, watching the raging storm.

Tobirama sat up, resuming his previous position as well. Watching Indra with cautious eyes. 

“...Tomorrow.” Indra said softly. He didn’t look away from the window. “We can talk tomorrow.” He let out a breath, and murmured, “ _ please. _ ”

Tobirama swallowed, and stood. “Alright. Tomorrow.”

He righted his staff - heart jumping in his chest as he turned his back on Indra - and walked away.

He’d pressed his luck too much already. He would… give Indra some time.

Tobirama needed some time himself. To quite those instincts, get ahold of himself. And probably get some much needed food.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I would so love to know what you think~!!! next chapter y'all may get Hashirama and Madara too!!
> 
> And if y'all wanna see more on the world/random art/scribbles I've done on this verse, check out the tumblr link in the first chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> For their designs, see here - http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/post/183449458416/here-are-the-designs-for-the-new-au-since-i
> 
> For other things about this AU in general and other art, see here~~ blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/tagged/high%20magic%20au
> 
> Really I'd love to hear what you guys think so far!!!


End file.
